Paint it White!:Ice Queens search
by Dynasty-Of-Misfortune
Summary: AmericaxOC.  My OC, Antarctica, is stuck in an alien invasion with the allied forces and the Axis.  She doesn't know that shes been searched for by the Picto.  Antarctica is in for a really wild time.  Romance, Humor, friendship, and fluff.  slight N.IxOC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:Pictonian meeting:

All the High command Pictonians sat at the table, looking at a screen that displayed a 19 year-old-ish looking teen with pale skin, indigo eye's, large circular glasses, and dark blue-gray hair. The princess stood up.

"My dear Pictonian commander's, I beleive I have located our queen, The queen of white, the queen of purity and perfection. She is on the planet earth, her memory whiped clean. She is on the never-ending land of white, Antarctica. As our commanding legend goes, wherever she goes and investigates that she request's to purify, we purify. I am asking that we try to look for her. Do you agree?"

The Pictonian princess asked. The commander's looked at her. They all nodded in agreement.

Chapter 1, Allied axis meeting:

The Allied Force's and the Axis sat at a large rounded table, America at the principal chair. "Dudes, this is an emergency! The paper thing in front of you is covered in those crazy drawings that are supposedly words say that a majority of Humanity has been turned into white blob's by a freaky beam of light. My righteous alien dude friend Tony says that these things are caused by pictonians-And dude, Picto is like, like, in, way far outer space-"America was halfway through when England cut in.

"Your brain's in way far outer space!" England started before Antarctica cut him off."Shut up, tea-sipper." She put briskly, a tone of clear annoyance in her voice.

The table tittered. England went red. America raised an eyebrow and looked at Antarctica, her face slightly flushing. Then he turned his face back to the table, continuing to speak.

"Dude, they're born looking like Nobra and they want everyone to look like them and- Hello? Listen up, we can't let these Nobra dude's go and make earth all boringly bland and white! This is whack, we've got to stop these dude's! Who's with me?" America paused.

"Also, whats a nobra?" He added. Antarctica stiffened, then muttered under her breath to herself. "Japan knows what they are."

"Uh?" America breathed, looking at Antarctica.'C'mon, Japan, say somethin', America's lookin' at me! Mention it! Hurry!' She thought, panicking mentaly, but looking calm on the outside.

As if answering her mental plea, japan Spoke."Ah, yes, I know what they are." he put calmly.

"It is a japanese monster with no eyes, nose or mouth. Its proper name is a nobrable, okay?" Japan finished. "Wait a tick, are you trying to say this is all your fault?" England asked, standing up, looking at Japan.

"Why the hell do I have to be turned into Nobra by scary story told by Japan?" China asked. "Its not my fault, really!" Japan replied. "Focus countries...and Continents! Japan may have screwed things up, but we still have time to fix it! You're idea's will all suck, so listen to me! We'll combine all our military and natural strength, I'll be in command, so you can wear the colors of my flag! All hero's will wear the colors red, white and blue!" America announced. "I think we should gather under the white flag!" Italy cut in.

"Why in gods name would we put you in charge?" A pissed of England asked America. "Duh. Because I'm the hero, everybody knows that." America replied. "I beg to differ." England muttered. " Everyone knows I've got the biggest-" France started. "NO ONE ASKED YOU, CHEESY MONKEY!" England yelled at France. "SHUT UP, BLACK SHEEPER!" France yelled. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" England yelled. "This never stops..." China sighed. "WHITE FLAGS! Come on, I made a whole lot of 'em!" Italy announced. "So, you both think i'm right, right?" America asked, clamping a hand on Antarctica's and Japan's shoulders. "This is why I should shut up..." Antarctica muttered, her face going red. Behind them, France and England were fighting because...Really, they were just fighting about cinema...

Okay, dude's! Sorry about the long chapter. If you want to see the world meeting Dress Antarctica wears, I'm still working on it! I'll have it done, next chapter! But...I do have her "Paint it white!" outfit up! You'll have to look on my Deviantart account! Search: Antarctica-Paint it White! Ver. I know, and search it on newest Deviantations! Review, or America will chase you with his chain saw (That's as long as a truck)!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Failed meeting:

Antarctica sighed. Why did this always happen? England and France fought like fricken crazy every time, and hardly did she ever want to come here. Her anger welled up inside her like crazy. She glanced over her back at the two nations. "FOR FUCK'S SAKE, KNOCK IT OFF, YOU CHEESY MONKEYS!" She yelled at them, her gloved fist colliding with France's face. She glared at England. Before anybody knew it, he ran like crazy for the door, yelling,"MUMMY!". However, Antarctica caught his collar and said,"If you want to end up like France, you two can continue fighting.". She let go of his collar. As she turned around, both nations continued fighting. "Damn it..." She swore. "Antarctica, is something wrong? Here, have a white flag!" Italy said cheerfully, putting a white flag into her hand. "Thanks, Itakun." Antarctica replied.

He flushed a bright red, and ran off. Both nations behind her back continued fighting. "Hey, Antarctica." America asked. "Yeah?"

"Michael Bay movies rock, am I right?"

"Yep." she replied . She stayed silent and watched them. Meanwhile, Germany's (Extremily Dangerous) Temper was getting worse by the minute. Finally, he snapped. "ZAT IS ENOUGH! WHILE YOU SIT HERE, ARGUING ABOUT NOTHING, ALL OF MANKIND WILL BE TURNED INTO PICTOIANS, NOBRA OR WHATEVER THEY'RE CALLED! NOW LISTEN, IF WE TURN INTO THOSE THINGS, WE'LL LOOSE OUR FACES AND WE WON'T BE ABLE TO RECONGIZE ANYONE FROM THE OTHER! THINK ABOUT IT YOU DOUCHEBAGS!" Germany yelled. Everyone kept fighting until Antarctica looked as if she were going to call an eternal snowstorm on the south. She walked over to Germany. "I'm not even sure this had a point." She told him. "All right, Zen. We're done here." Everybody stopped. "I don't know vhy I zought we could have a simple discussion. This entire meeting has been pointless. Antarctica and I vill do what we have to do and what you have to do." Germany said. "You can continue this if you want to, but Germany and I will be going now." Antarctica added.

And without another word, she left. The whole room was silent. Antarctica sighed. Damn those meetings!

(Back in meeting room)

"No one even bothered to ask my opinion..." Canada muttered. "Who are you?" Kumajirou asked. "I'm Canada." He replied sullenly.

Poor Canada. Everybody forgets him. Okay, second chapter done! If you don't know what Antarctica's dress looks like, I have on my deviantart account! Search: Luna Frost-Antarctica-Meeting dress. Search on newest! If you haven't watched Paint it, White!, go watch it! I nearly suffocated of laughter! Review, same threat as last time!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, White as hell:

America stood in front of a computer module with an overly large screen. "Okay, dudes! Its time to kick ass! As the heros will intercept their attacks with mad skill!" America said. "Roger." A random pilot replied. All three planes started to aim. That is, until the Picto orbs noticed them...then shot them with their signature beams. Both missles went down... then so did the three planes. "Aw, Crap!" America cried.

(With Russia)

"Hahaha, now you see what happens when you mess with me and my guns." The tank/truck turned all papery and white by the signature beam of light. "Or maybe not." Russia said calmly.

(With China)

"We will stop them at red cliffs!" China said. The beam flew over the boats and turned them white."SUCK BALL! I-just-got those-tanks-from-Antarctica!" He whined.

(With England)

"Blast it! You're dealing with a former pirate now!" He said. The beam flew over it and turned the helicopter white. England had an expression that read /OH, SHIT/

(With France)

"I hate this. You do not express any idividuality. Unfortunantly, trying to make me bland is unforgivable. So consider yourselves punished." He reopened his eyes and found his tanks white."AUYAAAAAAA!" He cried.

(With Germany)

"We cannot allow them to get any closer!" He commanded. "Jahwol!" A soldier said.

(With N. Italy)

The nation was silent as a white flag waved on the spire of a cathederal. Then, the beam of light passed over it. Then, everything was white.

(Back to Germany)

"GERMANY! Germany! I know I said this a lot but this time I REALLY mean it! Help me!" N. Italy called, running. He ran past Germany with the whole population of the city run with him. "Germany! The enemy is attacking!" The same soldier told him. "EHHH?" Germany asked, watching his tanks turn all white and papery from the beam of light. Then, he freaked, his hands going to his (Perfect Blonde) hair.

S. Italy approached the area and was shocked. " WHAAAAAAAA! What the Crappola happened here? And where is my stupid brother?" He asked, looking around and became a picto as the beam of light passed over him. "Assholes!" He swore.

(With Antarctica)

The wind blew roughly over the south reigion, causing a brutal snowstorm to whip up. Antarctica stood on the tip of an iceberg, A snow white parka camoflauging her. The snow was extremily thick, causing Antarctica to wear her goggles. She didn't even know this would work. Then, she heard it. Now was her chance. All of a sudden, about a thousand ice daggers shot out of the water. They circled around Antarctica, and then shot in all different directions.

(With Arctica)

Strangely, the same thing happened in the northern region. Maybe the sister's have a weird bond...you know, they do...but thats for another time! The ice daggers shot at the weird Pictonian orbs, grazing them so closely so that their formation messed up, causing them to hurtle in different directions. However, both sisters expected them to return. They had a fail safe ready. Both regions had a large earthquake, causing the ground to loosen up and allow serveral hard as steel ice crystals to rise out of the ground. When the quake ended, Antarctica resembled a dangerous field of ice, snow covering it.

Now, the only three places left on earth that weren't white were arctica, Antarctica and...Switzerland?

(With Switzerland and Liechtenstein)

"Big brother. I'm happy. I dought you should know." Liechtenstein said. "Yeah...sure...Whatever." Switzerland replied. Around Switzerland and Liechtenstein was a barrier that protected them from the picto attacking (A.K.A Permanent neutralality barrier).

No one knew how America had managed to locate Antarctica, but in a few seconds, The UN now had a temporary base. Everybody managed to squeeze into the shack that Antarctica owned to watch the pattern of natrual disasters around the world to make sure nothing big was coming. "America...I swear I will toss you into a volcano in the south...I swear to hell I will..." She muttered.

"Looks like being turned into Pictonians is a fate we all share now..." Germany muttered. "I refuse to be as ugly as the rest of you...Minus Mademire Antarctica. Shes quite a beauty." France put. "Look on the bright side, at least you won't smell like drunk cheese." England put calmly. "I'm as ugly as the rest-" Italy started but was cut off. "Chill out, we're not gonna let this get us down! Dude, we're gonna stand together wether we like it or not! I don't." America said with a smile. "I agree, I don't like it." Russia put. "That's right, we should work together even if we hate it, Aru. I Hate it." China claimed, smiling. "I Hate it more." England put. "No rikey. But we might as well respect eachother's opinions." Japan said simply. "All right, raise your hands if you want to work together. Now!" Germany commanded. Everybody raised their hands. "Pasta!" Italy declaired, and raised his hand. Even before Anybody could say anything, america piped up. "Check this out a dose of originality, we get a huge hero, he rep-OW!" America wasn't even halfway through when Antarctica hit him on the head with China's Wok frying pan. "America, China, England, we will not recommend anything unordinary. If I hear another word out of your mouths about something unorginal, I will hit you on the head until you're unconcious, and then toss you into Mount Erebus if you do. Am I clear?" Antarctica said briskly. Everybody nodded.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Check it out Yo, Another chapter! I wrote when i was supposed to be doing my homework...Thank you Prussia's Fallen Angel and Kakashiluckyblackcat for your reviews! Review, or else Antarctica will toss you into Mount Erebus! It might take a bit longer for me to get the chapters out because the state exams are coming! Damn you, Exams...

...Imma shut now...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, Shipyard:

America glared at Antarctica. She was about 175 centimeters tall, making America about two centimeters taller than her. Still, due to Antarctica's icy glare sometimes made him feel smaller. She oftenly looked as if she were to kill anybody. However, she became flustered around America. America rubbed his head, muttering under his breath. She put his Wok frying pan down and looked around. "Ok, where were we?" Antarctica asked. Exactly the moment Antarctica finished, Something weird happened. "Fucking, Fuckin, Fucking." A white alien spoke with red eyes. "Ah, what a chariming alien." France drawled. "Tony's no alien, he's our best friend!" Antarctica and America cried at the same time. "That doesn't mean he's not an alien!" England yelled.

"Tony, whats the scoop brah?" America asked, clearly ignoring England. "Fuck-ing-a." Tony said. "Thats a trip! Ok, heres the deal, Tony said he got a totaly top secret picture from the bearau of space development." America said. "How did he get all that? All I heard was Fucking..." England and France mused gloomily. The screen of America's computer was replaced with an obviously Photoshopped picture. "Oh, come on now, thats obviously Photoshopped." England scoffed. "Hahahaha! Sorry, man. Thats just Tony's style. Tony, Dude, we're trying to be serious here, quit busting our balls." America said cheerfully. "Ishbop." Tony replied.

"Seriously, dude? You'd better be telling me the truth!" America yelled, slamming his hands down on the table, Antarctica snatched up her phone, trying carfully not to rip the speaker cords out. "Itsy!" Tony replied, giving America a thumbs up. "Rock out! Thanks a buttload, Tony!" America claimed. "What is it, What did your real friend say?" Japan asked. "Well, luckily, he spends a lot of time on the most popular porn in intergalatic message port. So, he was able to track down the Pictonians research site. Then he hacked into it. Apperently, their password is just password." America explained. "Well, i'd being an alien then." England stated. "Hey, he's our friend!" America and Antarctica said in unison. "Agian, how did he understand that? All I heard was Bitchy..." France muttered.

The screen then changed from Tony to a site with weird letterings. "We can't read what it says at all!" Germany muttered. "Calm down, dude! Start the tranlation software thingamajigie!" America commanded. "Fucking!" Tony replied. The symbols then changed into Japanese letterings. Antarctica watched as America scrolled down. There was a video link, and everybody watched the video. Antarctica looked really skeptical as she watched. At the end, Tony reappeared. "Fucking?" Tony put. "Whats he saying now?" Antarctica asked. "The more of all their species, the more their faces look no more alike." America said. "Oh. I have a collection of evolving faces i'd like to show them." Russia said, a creepy purple aura floating around him. "First off, they have to have weaknesses." Germany rashly said. "They do." Tony replied. The Nations and continents freaked out. "?" France asked hurriedly. "Because I don't do dubs." Tony replied simply. "Okay, their weaknessess are..." Tony started, typing on a hot pink phone (That belonged to Poland, but Antarctica stole it and gave it as a christmas present to Tony...), fully concentrated. "Wait, I spelled weaknessess wrong." Tony said, continuing to type. Then, the signature (And much hated) beam passed over Tony's spaceship. Then, the screen went fuzzy. "Tony!" Antarctica and America cried. Right at that moment, An errie green light glowed, casting an errie shadow over the table. Antarctica took out the cables and ran out. Above them, a huge green blob of light swirled and flashed. Antarctica stared, mezmeriezed. The swirling mass decended, closer to the ground...when it was merely a foot above the ground, its mass caused dirt, sand and gravel to blow their way. Antarctica snached her hair and stuffed it into her hood. The wind was brutal, and her skin hurt from gravel. As fast as it started, it ended. Antarctica nearly toppled over, but regained her balance. In front of them was a spaceship, all white. Antarctica looked up.

When she looked to her left, she noticed a mass of white pictonians walking toward the ship. As they approached, an escalating ramp came out and Antarctica merely watched.

Ok, sorry for that! This chapter may be a bit long...We just had our practice assessement...Damn, it was hard! So, I wrote this chapter! Kakashiluckyblackcat, you are very close. Antarctica doesn't get kidnapped now. She gets kidnapped on the ship! Next chapter! R&R people!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, Invasion:

"Okay, what just happened?" Antarctica asked. "Hey dudes, I have an Idea. We could infiltrate their ship and find their weaknesses." America said. "Yes, I like the way you're thinking!" China exclaimed. "Right, you can leave the spying to me." England put silkily. "Excatly how are we to?" France asked. "I have a way we can all get on, Ve!" Italy yelled. They all turned to find Italy in a...you know what, i'll just call them teletubbie suits, Kay? "Tada!" Italy cheered, a franrare sounding. "WHAT ZE HELL IZ ZAT?" Germany asked. "My costume, don't you like it? I made it from other white material I had. WOO-HOO! I made one for everybody!" He called, pointing to a box full of them. Everybody stared at it, while Antarctica looked as if she were to faint, clinging onto America's coat sleeve.

Moments later, everybody was wearing one, all calling out nonsense.

(Germany) "ATTACK!"

(America) "Hahaha! Hail the concouring hero!"

(England) "Double-O-Ninja!" {WTF}

(France) "When are they leaving?"

(China) "Dont worry panda, I got you!"

(Russia) "Hooray..."

(Japan) "We charge into battle!"

(Antarctica) "Who's sick idea of a plan was this, America's?"

(Italy) "I'll wait for you guys here!"

"ITALY, you are coming with us!" Germany yelled. "HURRY UP AND MAKE UP YOUR MIND!" Antarctica yelled. "Fine. You can stay here or come with us." Germany said, running away. "AHHH! Wait for me, Doitsu!" Italy called, running to catch up with him.

(Somewhere across the globe)

"Today's news. The entire world is in crisis. Luckily, Arctica, Canada and Cuba have joined forces. They've deticated their time to assisting the injured. I'm sure they're a lot of help too." The newslady said.

(Jump to somewere else, AGIAN)

"AHHHHH! My legs! My leeeeeeeeeeeegs!" A random dude with both of his legs turned into Picto legs. "Calm down, it could be worse." Cuba said. "At least you still have your arms.." Canada told another dude with his arms turned into Picto arms. "Now, now, At least you still have your head." Arctica said, Soothingly stroking a Girls pictonian arm, one of the only people who only had their head un-Pictobeamed. The rest of her body was Pictonian.

(Jump back to Spaceship)

"Okay, now everybody, do as I say! Russia, you can back me up dude. China, you should back me up too. Britan and France, you should also back me up. And Germany, as for-" America was cut off by Germany, who held up a twist of sticks. "Pick a lot, find your group, and start searching." Germany said. "DON'T IGNORE ME!" America yelled.

Antarctica was walking down one of the halls, hoping to find the mechanicary room. She opened every door until she had an idea. She looked up. Directly above her head was an air vent. She smirked and jumped up. Thanks to her much practicing of jumping up icebergs, she easily grabbed the vent, held it in one hand, and jumped into the vent. She replaced the vent and started crawling down the vent.

"Wait, I thought Antarctica was supposed to be with us." France said. "She was." England looked up. "But i'm not sure if she even is on here." France stared up at the ceiling. "But don't you think she'd be looking around?" The frenchman asked. "Of course she would."

Antarctica dropped out of the duct in what seemed to be the engine room. "Damn, these Picto are smart..." She muttered, pulling out her phone. The room was dimly lit by a red light from above her. Time to put her skills to work. In seconds, she had found the real generator to the Picto beam. She tried to figure it out how to reverse it's effects. She swore in every language, the room renosating with her swears. She continued working, until she heard a door open. After that, she felt a large pair of arms. She had been gagged, and was being dragged through an opening. She was being kidnapped! She fought and struggled, until she was hit on the head with a blunt object. Then, she was out.

Ok, people. I'm soooo sorry! I'm really busy with the studying for the damn assessments! I'm also writing another fic about Gakuen being a magical school! I'll also maybe write a fic about Hetalia in the Pokemon version, a TFP fic, and maybe a super hero squad and Young justice! So I will be very busy! Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6, 5 Second Construction:**

England and France walked into a Dark room with a Transparent Globe in the Center. "What a Gorgeous Swollen Blue Ball!" France exclaimed. "It's the Earth, you idiot. They're probably using it for their Battle Plans." England replied, walking over to the Swollen Bl- er, Earth. "So the White Areas are where they've attacked and the red dots are where they are attacking." France explained, looking at the Earth. England lifted his hand and tapped the now white England. A small text box popped up in Pictonian, Causing England to jump back. "I can't read it." England said, staring at the Jumble of letters. "It's not human, remember?" France replied. "No worries. I have a translator app." England said, pulling out his Smartphone from a Pocket that probably wasn't even there. His phone scanned the Text Box and translated it into Japanese.

"Britain. A former Pirate now a rather effeminate and Gentlemanly empire with a Plethora of Rain. France is a long time acquaintance he Is often found Bickering with for Bickerings sake. However, in their heart of Hearts, they love each other...Sexually." The Translator read.

"Where the Hell did zey get that?" France asked. All of a Sudden, both Countries started Choking each other, yelling nonsense about They hated each other. A nearby Picto walking heard the commotion and opened the door and looked at the Bickering countries. Both Blonde Countries stopped. "Perhaps this isn't the best time to Bicker for Bickerings sake..." England muttered. "Obviously..." France muttered. "Worry not, my Friend. In cases like this, there's always a hidden door nearby." England said as a random *CoughandsuspicousCough* Rope pull slowly came down from the ceiling. "See? Like that! Yoink!" England said, pulling on the rope. The floor fell from underneath them, both Countries falling into a large pit, with France yelling, "You idiot! We're falliiiiiiiiiiiiing!" The floor/Trap door closed and the Picto kept walking.

(Jump to random scene with Russia, China and America)

Russia, China and America walked into a large room with the Picto Beam Generator. "No one's in here." China said. "I bet it's their Break time." Russia added. "Perfect! Now let's go find that White Blob Maker Shooting Lever!" America said in his 'Hero' tone, walking over to the Big ass Control panel. "I don't know, there are so many, any of them could be it!" China said looking at the Panel. "Dude. Seriously, Right?" America asked. "I think it must be this one here." Russia said, pointing at a Lever with a red Pom Pom at the end. "You see?" Russia asked.

"Yeah! It does look like it could be the one, but.." America trailed off. "It too easy! It has to be trap!" China exclaimed. "Oh, come on. It's not like the floor's gonna spontaneously fall if we pull it. Hahahahaha!" America said as Russia pulled said lever. A very small moment of silence fell over the trio before the Alarm sounded and the once Gorgeously swollen green ball turned red and started blaring alarms. All the Picto in the hall turned around, hearing the alarm and started running in the direction of the alarm. The hall was filled with the picto Derpishly running in hoards toward the room. "That's loud!" America exclaimed. "Lets go!" China said, running toward an exit. The three countries managed to make it out of the room, just missing being crushed by tons of Picto.

(Jump to the location of the Axis)

Germany, Japan and Italy crawled through a narrow vent, just big enough to fit all three of them. Germany heard the alarm in the distance and swore. "The others must have tripped the alarm." Germany said. "Exactry sounds rike it. I hope everyone is stirr safe." Japan said. Both heard a meowing behind them and turned around in alarm. "That's nice!" Italy said, rubbing his cheek against the Kitty's cheek. "Italy! You nincompoop! Why did you bring a cat wiz you?!" Germany roared. "What? Is there a problem with relaxing?" Italy cooly asked. "RELAXING?" Germany asked.

(Back to America, China and Russia)

The three countries ran from the Picto whom were trying to murder-or catch- them. "Dude! What's up? These guys seriously do not want to let us get away!" America yelled over to his running accomplices. "I think they can tell we look different!" China yelled back. "I'm starting to get bad side cramp!" Russia randomly yelled. The three slightly stumbled on some walls, still regaining their normal speed and continuing to run from the Picto. Up ahead, France and England fell out of a vent, straight into the path of America, Russia and America. The countries tried to stop, but ended up stumbling and somehow by the laws of anime, ended up rolling into a giant ball. They bounced and bounced until they hit a wall and all separated, each hitting the wall, and some of them making out with the floor. America landed flat on his back and quickly rolled over and stared at the mass of the Picto. The Picto continued to corner the Allies, pressing them into an even worse situation. "Way to go! We'd almost lost them until you guys decided to fall out of the wall and ruin everything, so thanks a lot for getting all of us cornered." America said. "Oh, shut up! You can't make this whole thing our fault!" England defensively said.

"No, he's right. I hate you for putting me in a position of saying that." France said. "I think we have different matters to worry about..." Russia said, distracting the Countries. The picto's green light orb thingys started glowing, illuminating the room in a bright green. "What do we do now?" China desperately asked. "The lights things are getting brighter, aren't they?" England asked. "They're going to turn us into one of them!" France said in fear. "Don't worry so much! I'm sure those Axis Power Guy's and Antarctica are going to be here any second!" Russia said carelessly. The Allies watched helplessly as the Bright Orbs grew even brighter, illuminating the room brightly. A Small Meow came from above, accompanied with Antarctica and Germany slightly swearing over how they were going to hear them. The Meowing grew louder, and the Picto's lights slightly dimmed. A large meow was heard by everybody, and completely stopped the Picto, returning the room to a bright white. There were thumpings above them, and Antarctica swearing. As the thumpings grew louder, so did Germany swearing in German. The cat continued Meowing, until the ceiling broke loose and the Countries and the Continent came falling to the ground. Germany sat up, his face covered in scratches, holding a cute brown kitty cat in his arms. Japan, Italy and Antarctica sat up and took in the situation.

"Welcome to the party. Thanks for nothing." England coldly said. 'You could not have picked worse place to have fallen!" China chimed in. "Haha! At least they stopped them for a sec! Now we can all die together!" America exclaimed.

(Jump to Switzerland and Liechtenstein)

Switzerland and Liechtenstein sat in a grassy field, a picnic basket filled with lots of food in between them. "What do you think?" Liechtenstein asked. "I think...It tastes like sandwich." Switzerland replied, munching on a sandwich that was once in the basket. "Thank you. I'm glad you like it." Liechtenstein said, happily looking at her big brother.

(Back to Picto Spaceship)

"We are reft with no other other choice at this point!" Japan muttered, standing up. "Prease recent Pictonians, we have come here to show you our Hospitarity!" Japan told the giant army of Pictonians. The countries gasped and the one Continent gasped. "Carm down. Think about it for a moment. Reary careful. It is true they have come to earth to invade us, but on the other hand, they are still our guests, Are they not?" Japan asked. "Is Japanese custom to be hospitabre...No, is Humanity custom to be hospitabre! Now then! I think we shourd hord Reception for Pictonians!" Japan finished. "Hold what? He's kidding!" Russia and Antarctica said in unison. "It has to be..." France muttered. "No vay..." Germany muttered. "Vee?" Italy asked. "Okay..." England said, sounding a bit confused. "I do not think this is best idea." China added.

"You know, nothing else is working so we might as well give her a shot! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" America laughed. Several red question marks appeared over the Picto's head, staring at America doing his 'Hero' Laugh.

(5 Seconds later...)

A Chinese gong rang through the Spaceship, with China standing in front of a Chinatown with a sign that read 'Frenzied Welcome'. "If you want to have big reception, leave it all to me." China said, wearing a Royal Blue Chinese shirt with Gold symbols on it. "Ta-Da! You go ahead and eat as much as you want to!" China said, unraveling several plates with chinese food on them. "How did you manage to build a Chinatown on a spaceship in five seconds?" England asked. Nearby, Antarctica had her hair up in two buns, and wore a light blue Kimono with several details on it and was playing a Dizi. As the Pictonians continued eating, some of them glanced toward Antarctica and muttered a bit but continued eating. "Well, do you Love it? There is plenty to go round, so keep eating! No worries!" China encouraged. "Si!" Italy said, and was about to stick a mouthful of chinese food into his mouth. "THAT IS NOT FOR YOU!" Germany yelled at the Italian. Several performers came on stage and started putting on a show, some spinning what looked like several large marshmallows around their neck, and others spinning plates on their hands and feet. The Pictonians clapped and watched China walk into the middle of the stage. "Thank you! I hope this is a fun time for you! So are you Pictonians enjoying yourselves?" China asked, Antarctica coming up next to him. Several Pictos looked up and said in unison, : "WE DON'T KNOW." "That is wonderful, I had a feeling you would!" China said happily. Realization hit them, their brains processing what they had heard. "Wait, you don't...know? But um...You are enjoying the food, aren't you?" China asked. "WE DON'T KNOW." They all said once more. "Aiya..." China muttered, his soul nearly leaving him. Antarctica handed China the Kimono and ribbons, Antarctica wearing her old clothes and her hair back to its untamed state.

I am soooo Sorry, guys! I have finally gotten this chapter up, and I don't even know what happened! I finally got around to finishing this! I got a review on another Fic asking me to upload this, so I did! Please review, it helps me a lot. Bye, bye!

Link to Antarctica's Kimono:  BACKEND/Resource/ProductPic/420_ 


End file.
